Hanté
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dans la guerre des mots, Cas est ressorti vainqueur, et Dean ne sait pas lui dire qu'il veut se rendre. - Coda 12x12, destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Cela fait longtemps, pardon. Je me remets à écrire doucement. Outre les nouvelles tragiques, quand même de bonnes choses : ma thèse en poche, je suis depuis très peu installée en cabinet médical. Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous exprimer toute la reconnaissance que je ressens à votre égard. Merci encore pour votre soutien... : )

 **Note 2:** Je n'ai pas fini la saison 12, alors chuuut, pas de spoils s'il vous plaît (même si je suis déjà au courant de pas mal de choses :') ). Mais quand même. Le dernier épisode que j'ai vu est le 12x12, et, _bon sang_.

En italique et entre apostrophes, ce sont des citations de l'épisode. Oui, j'ai choisi de les interpréter ainsi et personne ne peut m'arrêter. ;)

Bonne lecture à vous, et à bientôt sur Cupidon!

* * *

 **Hanté**

.

Dean tape à la porte avec l'inéluctabilité de secondes, toc toc toc contre le bois, trop lents pour ses battements de coeur; il est mû par une urgence qui aurait dû se tarir mais n'en a rien fait, l'adrénaline contractant toujours ses muscles, ses yeux écarquillés par des restes incontrôlables de panique.

Sa respiration se calme un peu quand il entend Castiel, "Dean", à travers le bois, puis, après une seconde : "Entre".

Dean soupire. Il ouvre la porte de la main droite, enfouissant la gauche dans sa poche avec une nonchalance toute factice; il doit serrer le poing pour calmer le tressaillement de ses doigts.

\- Hey, Cas...

Il fait un salut rapide de la main droite, brusque comme un hoquet. Ses yeux se ruent sur Castiel, assis au bord de son lit en train de l'observer, et cherchent automatiquement toute blessure qui aurait pu leur échapper un peu plus tôt. Ils n'en trouvent aucune mais recontrôlent une seconde fois. On ne sait jamais.

\- Hello, Dean.

La familiarité de la phrase allume quelque chose en Dean, comme une lanterne dans une nuit trop épaisse. Dean sent l'urgence se calmer, un peu, enfin, la panique s'effilochant.

Juste un peu.

Cas doit réaliser quelque chose, car ses sourcils se froncent et il fait mine de se lever; Dean l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main et s'avance vers lui. Ses doigts ne tremblent plus mais il s'assoit un peu précipitamment au bord du lit, un peu trop près de l'ange. Il s'oblige à s'écarter mais l'espace entre eux semble vouloir l' _avaler_ et il ne _peut pas_ , ne peut pas.

Tant pis.

Il se rapproche à nouveau et leurs cuisses se collent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il respire, regardant ailleurs, la chaleur de Cas bien présente à travers son jean, bien vivante.

' _Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous_.'

Dean ferme les yeux.

C'est une mauvaise idée car soudain Cas _meurt_ , ensanglanté, sa peau putréfiée et suintante, un liquide noirâtre éructant de sa gorge et débordant de ses lèvr-

' _Je t'aime_.'

\- Dean!

Dean rouvre brusquement les paupières. Cas a empoigné ses deux épaules et l'a ramené face à lui, accrochant son regard, le bleu de ses yeux inquiet et brillant et triste.

Vivant. Vivant, vivant, vivant.

\- ...Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Et Dean a envie de rire, mais le son s'étouffe dans sa gorge quand il revoit la masse noire sortant de la bouche de Cas, comme les Leviathans, comme toutes ces putain de fois où il a failli le perdre. Alors, il penche la tête en avant, posant son front contre la clavicule de l'ange. C'est trop près mais pas encore _assez_ et il n'arrive pas à le dire :

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question...

Cas fronce les sourcils, encore : papier froissé, ange plissé, Cas grognon. Dean ravale un sourire, minuscule. Il confie brusquement, bouffée honnête et petite dans l'intimité d'un cou :

\- Non. Non... je vais pas bien.

' _Je t'aime_.'

Dean relève la tête.

Cas est trop près (pas assez, pas assez), et Dean s'oblige à se reculer, s'asseyant correctement face à lui sur son lit. Il attrape les mains de l'ange, cependant, car la petite distance entre eux sans pont est un gouffre.

Cas suit du regard ses doigts passant nerveusement sur les mains angéliques, pliant les phalanges, examinant la peau, comme pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Dean-

\- Non.

Dean secoue la tête, droite-gauche, droite-gauche. Il caresse les veines des poignets, prend le pouls des artères et ne regarde pas Cas :

\- Tu le sais, pourtant, mon grand. C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, entre nous deux... On doit se protéger l'un l'autre, pas se laisser mourir.

Il essaie de plaisanter mais les mots ne collent pas, le sourire se coince.

Ce n'est pas ça, qu'il veut dire. Ce n'est pas ça. On dirait qu'il fait un reproche à Cas, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire.

Dean serre les dents. Ses mains se remettent à trembler mais il l'ignore, réajustant sa position sur le lit. Il examine à présent les manches de Castiel, ce trenchcoat qui ne le quitte jamais; il nettoie les boutons.

Il réessaie :

\- C'est pas ce que je... Je voulais...

Une main l'interrompt. La main attrape la sienne, sa gauche, et entrelace leurs doigts. Il y a une explosion dans la poitrine de Dean, un sursaut, et il en lâche le trenchcoat.

' _Je t'aime_.'

\- Sans même aborder le fait que ce que tu viens de dire est totalement hypocrite... Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour me protéger, Dean.

Et Cas a compris. Il a compris. Dean redresse enfin la tête et les yeux de Cas disent, _ce n'est pas ta faute_. Ils disent, _je vais bien_. Ils disent, _je suis là_.

Cas sourit.

' _Je t'aime_.'

Dean frémit. Il se recule encore mais ne lâche pas la main, _ne lâche pas la main_. Il serre, serre, serre les doigts. Il entend, "ta faiblesse humaine". Il entend, "tu as abandonné ton armée pour un seul homme". Il entend, "je devenais trop proche des humains à ma charge : toi".

Dean combat les fantômes, mais en son for intérieur, il les cultive. Il enterre ses sentiments et se retrouve hanté. Ses mots pourrissent et ressortent souvent sales et blessants.

Il est plus un homme d'action. Ses doigts sont de moins bons menteurs que sa bouche. Et dans la guerre des mots, Cas est ressorti vainqueur, et Dean ne sait pas lui dire qu'il veut se rendre.

Dean inspire. Un grand coup :

\- Je veux pas te perdre.

Et le sourire devient doux, tellement doux qu'il pourrait se briser et ce n'est pas ce que Dean veut. Dean caresse le coin de cette bouche, parce que, _tant pis_ , parce que la distance est trop grande; parce qu'il veut remplacer le souvenir de la masse noire par d'autres, effacer la tristesse et tout réécrire.

\- Moi non plus.

Dit Castiel et c'est petit, solennel et presque timide, tandis qu'il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, laisse les doigts de Dean parcourir sa joue pour jouer sur sa nuque.

' _Je t'aime_.'

Les doigts de Dean sont plus honnêtes. Ils redressent la tête de Cas en tremblant, parce que Cas ne devrait courber l'échine pour personne, et ils embrassent ses sourcils, se déposent sur ses lèvres, viennent taquiner ses cils. _Je t'aime_ , ils murmurent, sous ses yeux, dans son cou, sur sa tempe, sous son menton.

\- _Moi aussi_.

Arrive à dire Dean, et il prie pour être entendu.

Quand les yeux de Cas s'écarquillent; quand l'ange le prend dans ses bras et le ramène contre lui, coeur battant, dents découvertes et ivre, les fantômes de Dean s'effacent, au moins pour un temps. Et Dean réalise que ce n'est pas un cimetière qu'il a au fond de lui, mais un jardin où tout est possible.

FIN.


End file.
